Bathroom Blues
by Chokachu Neko
Summary: It's..an interesting little Omake...if you ask me. Heh..heh...


Bathroom Blues  
  
Aya stood alone in the cool hallway, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he silently waited in that 'I-Am-So-Cool' pose of his; his thick red hair ruffling gently in the slow breeze that inexplicably blows whenever a cool anime guy is posing.  
And he waited.  
Omi walked over with a smile; he intended to ask Aya for help on one of his projects, but the dark look on Aya's face caused Omi to step back, gulp and quietly tiptoe out of Aya's way.  
And still Aya waited.  
Ken walked towards Aya, but Omi yanked him by the shirttail. Omi looked meaningfully at Aya, who was already looking much like a thundercloud, and shook his head. Ken took the hint and backed away.  
And Aya waited.  
And waited.  
And finally, Aya had enough of waiting. Ken and Omi winced slightly as they observed a very furious Aya stomp over to the door and kicked it hard.  
"DAMMIT, YOJI! HURRY UP! I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM NOW!"  
"Coming," Yoji called out sweetly.  
The door opened; a smiling Yoji stepped out while a growling Aya rushed in.  
"What's with the baseball cap?" Ken asked Yoji.  
"Bad hair day."  
"Ah."  
Suddenly a loud shriek came from the bathroom; the three Weiß gasped in shock, wondering what had happened to their comrade in the bathroom. Before they could bust the door open and find out, the door flew open in splinters as a furious Aya stormed out of the bathroom, his hands in a firm choke-hold around a familiar critter's neck.  
"I... *caff* didn't see... *gack* a thing!" gasped the poor creature.  
"Like *beep* you didn't!" Aya growled, exerting more pressure on the choke-hold. "Why the hell did you come in through the bathroom window?! Don't you know how to use the door?!"  
*caff, gack, choke*  
"Answer me!"  
"Um, Aya-kun?" Omi said tentatively. "Maybe if you quit strangling Neko, you'd get an answer."  
Aya snorted and released his grip around the Chokachu's neck; the critter fell down with a crash and tiny SD Omi's ran around its head in circles.  
"Orooooo..." whimpered the little Chokachu as its eyes spun. Aya gave it a solid thump on the head, and the Chokachu blinked. "Ow... anyway," Neko glared at Aya, "I didn't use the door because I rang the doorbell for ages and no one answered - so I walked around, found the bathroom window open and"- Neko grinned apologetically at Aya, who was bright red -"I climbed in."  
Aya mumbled something that should not be repeated aloud since Omi's around.  
"Why isn't the doorbell working?" Ken wondered. "I replaced the batteries just two days ago!"  
Yoji grinned. "Wanted to shave this morning, but my shaver's batteries clonked out, so..."  
Neko and the Weiß fell down.  
"Oh well," Ken sighed, "remind me to get some when I go out later."  
"Get some extras - my stereo's batteries were out of juice, so I replaced them with the ones for the alarm system."  
Aya, Ken and Omi blinked, gasped and then scrambled to check the perimeters for intruders, leaving Neko to jump repeatedly on Yoji's head. The Weiß rejoined after a few minutes; Omi was frantically tugging on both Aya and Ken's shirttails, trying to keep them from beating the crap outta Yoji.  
"What are you guys so upset about?" Yoji asked.  
"Upset? UPSET?!" Ken shrieked.  
"Calm down, guys," Neko said, "I mean - Yoji is a blond, ya know."  
Yoji whipped out his wire and this time Omi had to tug on his shirttail to keep the older Weiß away from the Chokachu.  
"So why are you here today, Neko?" Omi wondered.  
The Chokachu grinned. "Just wanted to tell the fans of some interesting stuff."  
"Like what?"  
"Like the huge Weiß Kreuz poster in the [October] issue of Animedia!"  
"And?"  
"Paromedia - that's a selection of parody manga given out with that Animedia issue has some Weiß Kreuz parodies." Neko pulled out the Paromedia issue and flipped through it. "It's worth getting it just to see Aya looking silly in SD."  
"I do not look silly!" Aya protested.  
"No, you look like a girl," Ken snickered.  
"This coming from someone wearing an apron!"  
"We're all wearing aprons," Omi pointed out.  
Aya chose to ignore that, but he did not ignore the snickering and decided to deal with that later. "Anything else?"  
The Chokachu grinned evilly. "hmmhmmhahahabwahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" it laughed maniacally, waving papers in the air. "I have drawn Ken x Aya doujinshi - la la la la la, and I'm gonna get it published - la la la la la!"  
Ken and Aya fell down.  
"Just kidding."  
Ken and Aya got up in relief.  
"I'll just scan it in for the page."  
Ken and Aya fell down again.  
"By the way Aya-kun," Neko smirked as the Chokachu had one foot out the window, "I didn't know you wore Calvin Kleins." It waved and disappeared.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" 


End file.
